Teen sensation and high school beauty, good combination, or not?
by booksgiveknoledge
Summary: When Jason is the super star that every body likes, piper is not to fond of him. What will she do when he goes to her school? And what will they do when they... Wanna find out? Read my story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it!**

**disclaimer:I own nothing!**

JASON'S POV

"That's it Jason! Your fan base is going lower by the minute and we both know it. We should do something they don't expect." Said my manager Carmen.

"How about I disappear " I say which was what I wanted to do right now.

"That's no a bad idea I mean you have been out in the open, the least they expect I for you to question is where."

"How about a high school?" I asked hoping that she would consider it because I really do not like that private tutor.

"not bad Jason, How about I think it through while your on stage now go!" I really hope she does but right now,stage.

PIPER'S POV

"Omg, omg he is like so hot."Gushes Silena.

"I thought you liked Beckendorf."

"I do but he is my crush, and Jason is just plain hot."

Yea right,like I was going to believe that. "oh come on, then your saying he's not cute!" Well he is but I just don't know him.

"Ew you guys, he's my brother."Said Thalia.

"Look I'll admit he IS cute but we don't know him,besides we have only seen him on tv,and he has a girlfriend Reyna." I said, and I meant it."yea,not for long." Said Thalia "what do you mean" I asked.

"see for yourself."she said, and showed us her phone it said:

Hey Thal's, guess what Carmen came up with. She said it was ok to go to a real high school and I'm going to yours. Expect a crazy weekend.

JASON'S POV

After a little convincing, carmen finally agreed to let me pick the school I got to go to, because according to her it had to be just right. Of course I suggested Goode high school because it was where Thalia was and it was far away from Reyna who I recently broke up with and she just won't grasp that, but of course the media found out, so she couldn't deny it.

"Hey,Jason were you listening to me?" Asked Thalia as I unpacked, "no, what were you saying?" I asked her,

"I asked if you are ready for school." She answered,

"as ready as I'll ever be." I said grabbing my backpack and heading towards the door.

PIPERS POV

When I woke up today I wasn't ready to go to school because really, it wouldn't be a school day with Jason there,it would be more of a fan club. But of course I had to go, so as I dressed in a purple tank top with jean shorts and black high tops, I braided my hair into a side braid, and was ready to go, so I headed towards the door and waited for the bus.

As I got in,I noticed that a lot of girls freaking out because Jason disappeared 'oh, he's closer than you think' I thought but I was interrupted by my phone vibrating,it was a text from Thalia it said:

Y didn't u wait for me!?

Oh yeah did I mention that we lived in a huge mansion all of us together, and by all of us I mean me,Annabeth, Hazel, Percy,Frank,Leo,Thalia and now Jason.

'Tell u at school'

I answered because really didn't know if I should tell her the truth. Now about the living together thing, our parents travel a lot so they just bought us a house so we could live together, since we were friends, but all of us had our own room and if someone snuck into someones room we would know because all the girls room is connected, so we could just walk in to our neighbors room, and the same went for the boys.

As I walked through the doors of Goode high,I couldn't find my history paper and had to dig in it to keep looking for it, as I found it, I bumped into someone and lost my balance, luckily for me this person hold me by my waist as if to not let me fall, as I looked up to say thank you,I stared right into shocking blue eyes, that I had only seen in one person. And he sure wasn't her.

JASON POV

As I was walking in halls I kept my head down so I wouldn't attract so much attention, I knew that they would notice me but that didn't have to happen now, besides I couldn't end up in the Internet, Carmen had made sure of that, as I looked up I found myself looking into beautiful kaleidoscope eyes, but I grabbed her from the waist so she wouldn't fall since we had bumped into each other. "Sorry! Are you ok?" I asked concerned,"yea, I'm ok, thanks." She said but as I looked around I noticed that I had taken my hood of. "OMG, is that Jason Grace!" And that is all it took for me to get a mob of girls to start chasing me."Quick,is their a place they might not find me?" I asked her pulling her with me as the mob grew bigger. "Yes this way." She answered pulling me into a long hallway and into a class room, while shutting the door behind her. "Uh oh" she said looking worried. "What?" I asked "the door won't open and the only way to open it is from the outside with the keys that only the art teacher has." She answered looking worried.

**Review please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry! for not posting but with school, and basketball practice I get really tired so I will try to post really soon!**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

PIPER'S POV  
Great, just great, just as I was talking with the girls yesterday, about how Jason is not one of my favorite persons, I get stuck with him. Now what am I supposed to do, that the teacher is gone. I mean he might look all good and nice, but that was on tv and not real life. So I have to admit it will be hard not to let out my bad mood if he even does something wrong because trust me I will snap! "-in the office?" He asked,snapping me back to reality."what?" I asked "I asked if they had any extra keys in the office"no because she usually leaves it open or never leaves the room." I answer." Oh, also your fans will be here in about three minutes, since they are never in these hallways, so it will take them some time." I add. "Are you sure?" I cannot believe it,Jason Grace is scared of little girls. Unbelievable. "Yea, now I don't know about you, but I'm going to go draw to spare some time." I say as I go to the supplies drawers and get out what I will need. At the end I end up with water colors which will make the drawing less I go put the supplies down on a table and go back to get water, but as I head back to my table the loud horrendous screaming coming from the hallway makes me jump and splash the water in my face as I drop the containers. On instinct u go straight to the doors to make shire they are locked, forgetting all about the water I on it and land with a big thud from my fall, but with my head pouncing,I can't make find the reason of the extra weight on my body.  
THALIA'S POV  
Once I am inside the school I start looking for piper,she owes me an explanation and she ain't slipping out of it. "Hey Thalia have you seen piper?" Asked Annabeth, walking toward me with the gang behind her, which was percy, Leo, Hazel,Frank,Nico,Silena,Beckendorf, and with me,Anabeth,Piper,and now,Jason we made the 'popular crowd'. "Yea she's never late."added Hazel."I don't know guys,I was just looking for her." I answered. "Hey,did you guys hear that Piper ran into Jason Grace, and now his fans are looking for him,of course I didn't go after him IM not obsessed, besides he won't last a minute with her before going back to girls that really appreciate him,so not her." Said one of many gossipers I this school,but you could definetly tell she was jealous of Piper by the way she talked,and about the 'not obsessed' talk was a lie. Proof. She said she was going to marry Jason, up until last year. "Guys, I think I know where she is." I said as the other girl left. "Where?" The all asked. "Think about it guys, share does she go,when she needs some time alone?" I asked  
"Art" they all answered

We got there at the same time the fans did,so I did what I do best,scare people. "Alright,everybody step away from the door,or I'll make sure he never,so much as take a step at this school, and you both know Iran it!" I screamed and they all made a path for us. When I reached the door I found it locked. "Locked" I told them, "leave this to me." Said pep who practically could do anything with medal, so when he got to the door he took a wire out of his pocket and started picking the lock, in a matter of seconds he had the door open for us and what I saw in front of me was something I did not expect.  
PIPER'S POV  
A couple seconds later my head was better, and when I opened my eyes, shocking blue eyes stared back at me. "Are you alright."he asked,but when he spoke he brought me back to reality and I noticed I was leaning into him, and he wasn't complaining, instead he was leaning in to while his eyes grew darker, and when he was so close, I could hear his slow breathing I didn't think at all but of just of his lips touching mine and then "what the-"at that moment I really did take a look at my surroundings and noticed that while we were both wearing a shocked face, he was also on top of me,that really makes you think wrong. What I wrong with me I-I hate Jason Grace, I don't even know him and I was about to kiss him! This is his fault and not mine because he was about to kiss me when I was half unconciece, so with that thought I pushed him of me and sat up feeling my back wet."I thought you said you didn't like him." Said Silena, with a smirk on her face.i just glared at her, while her smirk grew wider. This was all Jason's fault!

**I would love it if got more reviews ;)**


End file.
